1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intestinal discharge control products and, more specifically, to flatulence deodorizers. There are various devices in this field for dealing with the problems of intestinal discharges with some degree of success. However, all of them are somewhat cumbersome and/or bulky to use. The present invention, the Flatulence Deodorizer, is the first product for this application to use activated charcoal cloth as a deodorizer because it is so much more effective in removing odor than other known agents and because of its highly efficient filtering action, the thickness of the cloth can be significantly reduced without loosing effectiveness. The filter is worn taped to the inside of briefs or panties and because of its slim profile, the wearer is comfortable and virtually unaware of its presence. The activated charcoal cloth filter is also washable and reusable. This makes the present invention the most effective, cost efficient, comfortable and least intrusive means of deodorizing gassy discharges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective devices designed for shielding against, filtering and/or capturing intestinal exudations of various kinds. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,335 issued to C. James Matrullo on Jan. 8, 1980.
Another patent was issued to Randolph E. Campbell on Dec. 25, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,145. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,417 was issued to Alexander A. Yabrov on Nov. 14, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 1, 1994 to David W. Revelle as U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,421.
Another patent was issued to Kenneth J Grosse on Sep. 9, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,081. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,080 was issued to Masuhiro Suyama on Mar. 17, 1998. Another was issued to Barbara Oakley Sauer on Sep. 28, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,907.